


Disguised as Yourself

by Evenmoor



Series: Methos, Master of the Force [9]
Category: Firefly, Highlander: The Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor
Summary: Methos's return to Coruscant in the company of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young padawan sent ripple effects through the Jedi Temple and beyond. Ten reactions of one hundred words apiece, plus one from someone who had no idea Methos even existed... yet.





	Disguised as Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbutterfly/gifts).

**1: Methos**

Methos sat down on the edge of the all-but-bare cot in his newly-assigned quarters at the Jedi Temple. The place hadn’t changed a bit since he’d left all those years ago, wearing the guise of Ben-Ghi Ness. 

He still found the peaceful thrum of the other Jedi surrounding him to be simultaneously soothing and stifling. 

Momentarily, he realized he’d been wrong: something _ was _ different here. Qui-Gon’s grandpadawan. _Anakin_. Methos smiled. The boy was clearly not Temple-raised; his presence shone brightly chaotic in the Force. 

Young Kenobi had his hands full, surely. Perhaps his even-younger padawan would shake things up here. 

* * *

**2: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Their return from their first mission was less relaxing than he’d hoped. But Obi-Wan had promised to find the families of the children they’d brought back with Master Ness’s apprentice. (Why didn’t Master Yoda mentioned an apprentice during their briefing?) 

They hadn’t spoken much during the flight back to Coruscant, with Methos minding his charges. 

The way he seemed to endear himself to them, and they listened so readily, sparked a certain un-Jedi-like envy in Obi-Wan. If only his relationship with his padawan were so easy and natural! Obi-Wan’s resolved hardened once more. He wouldn’t fail his promise to Qui-Gon.

* * *

**3: Anakin Skywalker**

Methos was weird. He wasn’t like the other Jedi, that was for sure. He could tell that Obi-Wan was a little tense about it. (When _wasn’t_ Obi-Wan tense, though?) 

Anakin wanted to laugh at the way Master Windu seemed to bristle when he met Methos. It was like he had indigestion or something. He wouldn’t tell that to Obi-Wan, though. 

Methos didn’t try to hide his emotions. He just tried to hide _ himself_. 

Anakin wasn’t sure how to put it into words. Methos was right there for all to see, even more so than most Jedi. But also _ not_. Weird. 

* * *

**4: Yoda**

The Grandmaster had fully expected Kenobi and his padawan to come back empty-handed from their search for Ben-Ghi Ness. 

A pleasant surprise it was for Methos to return with them, and in his own guise for the first time in decades. Surely it would be a relief for the elder to bask in the presence of his fellow Jedi once again. 

The thought of Methos alone for so long worried Yoda. The Jedi drew strength from the Force, it’s true, but they also drew strength from each other. All the darkness haunting Methos’s past, he needed companions to stave it. 

* * *

**5: Mace Windu**

There was something about Methos. Mace couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the flippant manner in which he reported the death of Master Ness. 

Mace never liked Ness (the man had been a jackass at the best of times), but he had respected him. And this Methos, his purported apprentice, treated his death as if it meant nothing! 

When had he acquired this apprentice, anyway? Mace didn’t remember Methos from among the Initiates, but that meant little. Yoda clearly knew him, as did Jocasta Nu, it seemed. 

Still, it rankled Mace.

There was something about Methos.

* * *

**6: Jocasta Nu**

If the man thought he was fooling her showing up looking like an ordinary human and going by a new name, he had another thing coming. Still, “Methos,” as he was now calling himself, had brought her several crates of rare artifacts to add to the Archives, including actual hardcopy books!

Jocasta didn’t know Methos’s story, why he felt the need to change his name and appearance, nor why the Grandmaster seemed to go along with it as if Methos wasn’t obviously Ben-Ghi Ness. Let them keep their secrets for now. She’d worm out the truth eventually. She always did.

* * *

**7: Ahsoka Tano**

Like most Jedi younglings, Ahsoka was always excited to meet new people. Master Yoda was nice and always taught them something interesting. She loved when Master Plo visited. He seemed to scare some of the other younglings with his mask, but he always felt like soft sunlight to her.

Now there was someone new. He didn’t _ look _ ancient like Master Yoda, but he _ felt _ ancient. But in a good way. And when he sang, even though she didn’t understand the words, she could _ feel _ them, in her lekku and her montrals and her bones.

She hoped he visited again sometime.

* * *

**8: River Tam**

She sensed his presence long before he found her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He tickled her mind like the buzz of passing electrons, or waves lapping on the seashore.

“I didn’t expect to find you here,” he said. “Weren’t you were with the monks on Jedha?”

“Khyber is noisy.”

“Thought you liked its song.”

“I’m on vacation.” 

They sat in silence.

“You’re hiding as yourself this time,” she said finally. “It looks better on you.”

“And you’ve only ever _ been _ yourself.”

“You know why, better than anyone.”

They both knew what it was like to lose yourself.

* * *

**9: Sifo-Dyas**

By the time Methos returned to the Temple, Sifo-Dyas was long dead. 

He’d always been tormented by his visions. A war was coming, inexorably; a menace loomed over the galaxy, waiting until the proper time when it would shake the foundations of the stars themselves. 

Sifo-Dyas only met Ben-Ghi Ness in passing. That one encounter proved sufficient to consume his mind with waking nightmares for far too long. 

So he always avoided Ness after that, until he left Coruscant. He couldn’t tell if Ness was part of the gathering darkness, or merely slipping through it like a fish through water. 

* * *

**10: Darth Sidious**

Anakin Skywalker was already proving to be a font of information. The boy was ever so eager to trust anyone who threw the slightest bit of affection his way. 

The child’s latest confidence revealed that another Jedi master had perished. Amusingly, not by Sidious’s machinations, but by his own hand. 

Sidious knew almost nothing about the dead man, but he couldn’t have been much of a potential threat if he managed to kill _ himself_. 

The matter itself was of little importance. Everyday, the boy trusted him more, walking willingly into his trap.

Yes, young Skywalker would make a valuable tool. 

* * *

**+1: Cansu Taymasp**

Cansu maintained her dignity even as the tiny being in her hands wriggled and squirmed. Even with such perfect genetic profile and engineering, the first generations of clone soldiers fared poorly. 

And after the biological aspects had been perfected, it had taken Fett himself to explain the importance of physical contact with neonate humans to ensure proper emotional development. The concept bemused Cansu and her fellow cloners; no Kaminoan required such a curious thing as this.

Still, it seemed effective in calming the recently-decanted clones between feeding cycles. Their vital signs seemed stronger. And Cansu… found the activity not unpleasing. 


End file.
